Unnamed Sessions
by XxraeyxX
Summary: The characters in this story are the same of the Saiyuki cast, their names, ages, personalities are different though, I mean Sanzo and Goku, and some characters are based on my friends. But mostly it's about Saiyuki. Like, a new life? Reincarnations and s
1. Adventures Never Ending

**Unnamed**

**Legend:**

**Narrator**

**Kairi Hirata**

**Kai Hirata (Goku)**

**Nishi Ishida (Sanzo)**

**Koji Ryuzaki (Gojyo)**

**Hayate Tsubasa (Hakkai)**

**Lira Hikari (Lira)**

**Taiki Takeda**

**Satoru Sora**

**Rie Ikeru**

**Meikoh Yamamoto**

**Glenn Wask**

**Mitsuki Takahashi**

**Chirikei Okuro**

**Teacher(s) Ms. Yuiko, Principle & etc.**

**Extra(s) e.g. students, driver , Rika**

**objects e.g. alarm clock, bell**

* * *

Guys! Ihave to change the twin's last name. Revised version 1.3

**

* * *

**

ZONE 1: Bouken… Never ending

* * *

"Tasukete!... o-onegai……" a desperate call was shouted over and over, but no one hears. A silhouette of a young girl , running through a misty forest, tears falling from her eyes, the look of fear in her face. She kept running and running, without looking back, tired as it may seem, she pushed herself to run some more. Time passed and as she couldn't run any further, all of a sudden, a mysterious figure appeared. She stopped, wanting to take a good look of who might that person be. Although she was trying her hardest to have a clear glimpse, her vision wasn't clear, all she could see was a blur. But as she was about to collapse, the figure stopped right in front of her, and it was about to…

"RRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG! RRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!"

"Oi! Onee-chan! Oi! Wake up already!"

A young man with brown hair ang golden eyes was shaking the girl up."Eh? Huh?.. Nani?..."

"Wake up already! Or we'll be late for the opening ceremony!."

As the shoujo heard this, she suddenly got out of bed and looked at the time.

"NANNIIII, it's already 7:50! IEE!"

She quickly got out of bed and took her towel and rushed of to the bathroom.

"Why didn't you wake me up!"

The shoujo shouted while she was taking of her pajamas and started her bath.

"I was trying to, but nooooo! You had to be too much of a heavy sleeper and sleep so comfortably while the alarm clock was driving me crazy!"

Being pissed off the shoujo just kept on taking her bath while the shounen was preparing their breakfast.

"_Geez.. I wonder.. I've been having the same dream lately…what would have happened in my dream.. if I haven't woken up.. hmm.."_

As she finished shampooing herself, she turned of the shower, took her towel and went back to her room.

"Breakfast is ready! Just come down if you're done!"

The shoujo informed.

"Hai!"

The shoujo entered her room and started to dry herself up. She took out her school uniform, and started to wear her undergarments. Then, she wore her skirt which was white and had a stripe of blue at the near end. Last, she started to wear her white blouse, which was somewhat like a jacket. It had long sleeves and also a collar, in which an optional necktie can be placed and it has the school's initial on it , "K". On each end of the sleeves, there's one blue stripe on it. She fixed her hair, took her bag and rushed downstairs.

"Well that was quick. I thought you'd make us even more late."

The shounen bluffed. And handed the shoujo her breakfast.

"Yeah, yeah.."

As they finished their breakfast, they rushed of to school.

"Ding, dong, ding!"

"Kuso! We ARE definitely late! Hayaku, nee-chan!"

The shounen offered his hand to the shoujo and started to run faster. The school gate was at sight and a few more feet to go. Unfortunately, the gate was closing on them.

"Ne, Niisan, shall we?"

As the shoujo said that, the both of them made a big leap from where they were standing going behind the school gate.

"Come on! The ceremony's about to start!"

They dashed off again, trying to find where the ceremony was to be held. As they tried so many buildings yet none of them was the place where the ceremony was. They almost lost hope..

"Ne, niisan, we haven't tried that building yet.. I'll go check okay?"

She pointed out a somewhat large building with a few monuments and started to go near it.

"Cho-chotto matte yo!"

As they were about to open the door, a felt something strange, something off and not in place. So they opened the door and..

"We are about to announce the top scorers of the entrance exams, which means they are our new freshmen students."

The principal took out his reading glasses and took a good look at the names.

"Hmm?.. Well.. isn't this a surprise.. ahem.. And this year's top scorers are none other that the Hirata twins! Would these people kindly come up the stage."

A loud echo cheers and applauds are heard throughout the hall. People howling, and shouting their lungs off.

"Eh? US? TOP SCORERS! " sweatdrop

In shock the twins froze up, thinking about their current situation.

"Let's just go up the stage,niisan" smiles

The voices, howls and shouts started to lower down and the atmosphere changed slowly. People's whispers are starting to be heard.

"Are the Hirata twins here? Has anyone seen them?"

-A FEW SECONDS PASSED-

"Gomennasai! Hongen-sama!" waving arms in air

People were shocked as the sudden appearance of the twins aroused them.

"Ah.. eh.. Well.. here they are, my dearest students. The two tops scorers for this year's entrance exam, the Hirata twins! Now, why don't you introduce yourselves to the student body." leaves the stage and the microphone

The silence broke and people began chanting "HIWATARI-SAN" over and over. As if they wanted the twins to perform or something.

"Ne, niisan, I'll go first okay?" she took the microphone and started to speak. "Ohayou! Namae wa Hirata Kairi. Yoroshiku!" bows and smiles.

The voices of men from the seniors, juniors, and freshmen areas started to howl and shout. Whistles were heard and some were even saying "Kairi-chan". And it was now time for the other Hiwatari to introduce himself.

"Ano… Watashi wa Hirata Kai. Shitteru nante baka mitai.. ano.. Yoroshiku!" he rubs the back of his head, bows and winks at people.

Ear-piercing screams were let out by the girls of the student body. Some mesmerized by the voice of Kai.

comes back to the stage "Well now, it seems that the two of you have many admirers just from speaking. giggles I find that you'll meet a lot of people and make new friends this year. One last question , which of you is older?"

The student body went wild as if there was a sensou. They were fighting over who is the older twin. The boys yelled out "Kairi-chan", while the girls yelled out "Kai-kun". The continuous yells and howls kept on.

Takes the microphone "Unfortunately, my shounen-sempai's.. Kai-kun is the older one."

Screeches, screams and chanting of women came and surrounded the whole hall.

"Settle down, settle down. Well that wraps it up. Everyone please go to your respective classrooms. Homeroom will begin shortly. So please be on time. Upperclassmen please be kind enough and offer a hand to the new students. Gambatte yo minna! And welcome to Kosuke Academy!"After the principal's final words. Everyone started to move and leave the main hall and go to their classrooms."Niisan, I'll just go to the ladies room. I'll see you later, 'kay? Ja!"

With that, she waves at him, smiles and leaves the hall. On the other hand, the older Hiwatari went off to look for the information a sheet, in which tells them which section they are in.

"_Hmm… freshman class.." _He pointed his finger out, trying to look for his name in the list. _"..Hirata, Kai 1-A.."_ He smiled then looked at the name below his. _"..Hirata, Kairi 1-A.."_ He let out a small giggle. "Heh, for the first time ever, we become classmates. I can at least keep an eye on you then.

"_Hmm… where do I go next?" _Kairi wondered as she left the women's comfort room. "I have no idea where the freshmen's building is! Oh gosh!.. I don't even know what class I'm in.." She gave out a big sigh and started to look for the student information sheet.

She kept on looking until she was exhausted and stopped for a while, leaning on the side of a wall. "It's official, I'm totally lost.." She sighed and looked up. "It's been a twisted first day for me, so why don't you laugh?" She mumbled, and started to walk. Her head was down, as if her mind was floating somewhere else. Her body moving on it's own not knowing where to go. She was in deep thoughts. Really deep thoughts..

"_Hmm.. I wonder why Kairi-chan isn't here yet.. I'm worried.. something might've happened.. I can't leave this place..kuso!" _Kai thought to himself. _"All I can do is wait for her then…"_


	2. Unpredictable Moments

ZONE 2: Souguu… unpredictable

* * *

"_Why does this have to happen anyway?.. Do I really deserve this?... Why does this always have to happen to me?... Why…"_ These were the thoughts lingering in her mind, as her body just floats away.. away .. in the.. halls!

* * *

MEANWHILE

* * *

"Kuso!... I'm running late! I even missed the ceremony! I'm not actually interested in it, but who cares!" A young man, with blonde hair, & deep purple eyes, mumbled out while he was on his way to his class. He was running north to where the next building was, he took a right turn, he almost tripped, but luckily he regained his balance, then looked at his watched and kept running.

"BBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGG!"

"ITEEE! My butt hurts…" rubbing her butt while her eyes were closed

"Ano… daijobu desu ka?" A voice a young man rang into her ear. She nodded her head and looked at the person. Her hands were clutched together at her chest, her heart was pounding, and she was blushing. She just stared at him.

"Ano.. ore ga tasukeageru.." The young man holds out his hand to the young girl snapped out of her daze and looked at his hand. She held his hand and he starts to pull her up. "A-ariga--" but before she could finished speaking, she lost her balance and fell into the young man's arms.

"Watashi… ano… honto gomennasai… " she blushed madly as she realized she was in his arms. "Betsuni…" the young man replied. "It seems like you're lost, you're a freshman, right? If your looking for the freshmen's building it's just around the corner and just go straight and you'll find it, got it?" he added as he smiled and pointed the directions out.

"Oh, okay…" she said to him, then bowed respectfully. "Ano.. arigato gozaimasu!" then she left, while following the directions given to her by _him.. __"anayatsu… anayatsu… I feel I've met him before…"_

A few minutes later, Kairi had found the bulletin board in which their sections were listed. "Hmm.. so I'm in 1-A.. that would be an easy room to find.." she grinned and went off. "This is it then…" her hand nervously reached for the door and opened it slowly. "Ano.. sumimasen!.. Sorry for being late.. I sort of.. got lost…" she said as she rubbed the back of head.

People stared and some were giggling. "It's okay Hirata-san, your seat is right next to the window." She took her seat and noticed that her niisan was in the same class. _"Sugoi! I'm with my nii-san! What a relief!.."_

"Now class we'll continue your introductions, ano… Takeda-san, please begin."The teacher sat down on her seat and waited for the student."Ohayou! Watashi wa Wask, Glenn. But you can call me Glenn-kun if you want. I enjoy sports. he took a bow and went back to his seat.

"Thank you, Wask-san. Now it's Hirata-san's turn." She announced. "Ano.. Yuiko-sensei.. which one of us are you calling?" he asked their teacher. "Kairi-chan of course! Aren't you done introducing yourself? Now Kaira-chan please stand up and introduce yourself to your classmates." The teacher replied.

"Ano.. Watashi wa Hirata, Kairi. Please call me Kairi-chan or just plain Kairi would do. Anyway, I like to sing, play sports, and cook. I do lots of other stuff, but I'll just tell you my favorites. I hope to have a great time with everyone this year. Yoroshiku!" she bowed, smiled at everyone and took her seat.

"RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!"

The bell rang loudly. It's the sign that it's the first break. The students started to fix their tables and seats as they walk out of their room and have their snacks or something.

Kairi was still at her seat, she was looking for her wallet, which seems to be lost. _"Oh no! My wallet! I know it was here.. where could it possibly go!"_ She raided her bag. She looked at every possible pocket there is, but no sign of her wallet. Suddenly she remembered something.

"_Wait, I placed it in my pocket before I left home.. and.. maybe.. oh gosh!"_ She quickly stood up, left her bag at her desk and went to the door and opened it. Unexpectedly, there was someone who walked in at the same time, and the two collided. "Ittteee!" a small yell was let out. "Daijobu ne?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yeah.. sure am!" she replied. "Well then, since your okay. I'm Lira Hikari! Your Kairi-chan right? I'm from class 1-B. It's nice to meet you!" Lira gladly introduced herself. "Ano.. it's nice to meet you too!" Kairi smiled at Lira and started to wonder. "Ne, would you like to hang out? I could show you around school, if you want. And we could do stuff together.. you know.." Lira cited shyly to Kairi.

It didn't take long for Kairi to reply to Lira's offer. So the two girls started to walk to the canteen. "OOIIII! ONNEEE-CCHHHAAANNN!" someone screeched out. The two girls turn around and see a figure of someone waving his hand in the air. "Hmm…?" Kairi thought what her older brother's problem is. "Kairi-chan! I forgot to tell you, I'll be coming home late tonight coz of work. Is that okay? Oh, and I'll just microwave my dinner!" Kai said while trying to catch his breath.

"Of course, nii-san. I'm used to it anyway. Oh, And by the way, this is my new friend, Lira Hikari. Lira, this is my older brother, Kai." She introduced her brother to Lira, and had a big smile on her face. "Ano.. yoroshiku! Like what your sister said, I'm Lira Hikari, from class 1-B…" She gave him a soft reply.

"Well.. if since you two know each other now.. maybe you can talk. I need to go look for something. Ja!" She winked and smiled at the two, and left. After a few seconds of running, she finally arrived at the canteen. Lots of students were hanging out, eating, talking and doing stuff. She looked around, trying to find _him.._

"_I know he had golden blonde hair & deep purple eyes… that'll be easy to find.. I guess…" _She looked around carefully, as if she was a hawk hovering over, trying to find it's prey. "Muri… there's so many people in here.. and I thought it would be easy…" Kairi sighed. She kept on looking until she gave up. "I guess I'll just look for it later…." But of course she just gave up looking for it for now. She sighed again and started to walk out of the canteen.

"Oi!" A somewhat familiar voice called out. Kairi turned around and was shocked because of who she saw. "Hey… I… eto… this is yours right?" he said, he rubbed the back of his head and took the missing wallet out of his pocket. "Hai! Arigato gozaimasu! I was looking for it all around! But I figured that you might have so I…" she stated to him, but she wasn't able to finish since he cut her off.

"Tried to look for me? I was looking for you too. I found your wallet after we bumped with each other this morning , I think it must've fallen out of your pocket when you fell…" he said to her and chuckled. He gave her the wallet and placed his hands in his pockets. She looked inside her wallet in case something might be missing.

"Umm… err… well…" she muttered but when she looked again, he was gone. "Huh! He left… again… I wanted to ask his name though…" she sighed.

"RRRIIINNNGG! RRRIIINNGGG!"

The sound of the bell rang throughout the school. Recess was over and the next periods were up. Kairi rushed to get to her classroom.

"Hmm… I wonder where Hiwatari-san went to. She's taking an awful long time… She might get late…" She told Kai. "Don't tell me she got lost again… geez… Hikari-san, let's go look for her." Kai answered as he grabbed Lira's arm and ran off.

"Wa-wait! How are we suppose to look for her if we don't know where she went?" she asked. "Just leave that to me." Kai assured her. _"What does he mean by that..?" _she thought.

"Oh no! I might be late again! Gotta hurry!" She ran across the hall and saw Lira and Kai heading to the canteen. "I wonder what those two are going to do…?" She raised her right arm and waved it back and forth. "OII! ONIISANN! HIKARI-SAN! I'M OVER HERE!"

"Hmm..? Nee, Hirata-san, Look over there." She pointed out Kairi waving at them. The two run and approach Kairi. "We were worried about you, Hiwatari-san." She stated. "Sorry but let's just get to our classrooms if we don't want to get in trouble."

They ran back to get on time. Lira noticed Kai that was still holding her hand for that long. She blushed a little and looked at him. _"My hand, he's been holding it for a long time now… doesn't he notice?..." _she thought to herself.

They finally reached their classrooms, Kai noticed he was still holding Lira's hand."Ano… gomen" He let go of her hand and Lira went to her class. "Betsuni, betsuni.. I'll see you later Hiwatari-san, and don't forget, that today's half-day. Ja!" She entered her room and the twins left for theirs.

"Nee, niisan, what were you and Hikari-san doing a while ago?" They entered their room and saw that they weren't late. "We were looking for you, duh." He blushed for a while and poked her head and took his seat. "Sou ka.. well, I'll just go back to my seat.." She took her seat and stared at the sky.

"Well now, the break is over and we'll continue with our homeroom." Ms. Yuiko had entered the room and started to ask the students. "So, I'd like you guys to tell me what you expect this year or just tell me anything you want to. Now let's see…"

She looked around, trying to find the first person suitable to starting their talk with. "Hmm… Hiwatari-kun. Why don't you start talking about your expectations or something." She gave him a smile and then went onto her seat. On the other hand, Kai was thinking of the opposite.

"Ehh! Does it really have to be me, Yuiko-sensei!" Kai sighed. "Well, of course, Hirata-kun." She answered him. "Teehee...Niisan get's to speak first. Good for him!" she whispered and giggled. "_I think I'll go write a song tonight.."_Kairi thought to herself.

"Umm… Hi… again… well… this is the only thing I expect is, having fun in high school & and being able to learn stuff… if you know what I mean… " Kai said to the class. "Anything else you want to say Hirata-kun?" Ms. Yuiko asked.

"I.. um.. well...no more "Kai added and then took his seat. "That's all then… I guess…Hirata-chan, how about you?" Ms. Yuiko asked Kairi. "Uh… sure… Okay… I guess…" she answered unsurely and went to the front of the class. "Well… I don't really expect much… although it's my first time ever studying in a school and all. I just wish to be good friends with you all, that's all…" she spoke out then went back to her seat.

The whole class was looking at her as she took her seat. They were giving Kairi weird looks and some were even whispering. But she didn't care, she just sat down and looked outside the window.

"_Did she really have to tell them that… oh well… it can't be helped…" _Kai thought and sighed. "Well… I.. ahem… anyone who'd like to go next?" Ms. Yuiko asked again. "I'll go next, Yuiko-sensei!" A young girl shouted out. "Okuro-chan! Go ahead." Ms. Yuiko said happily. "Ohayou gozaimasu! I'm Okuru, Chirikei. As you all know I WAS class rep. until our opening ceremony began. I just want to say to you guys that, this year is gonna be a blast!" She said to the class and took her seat.

Soon after Chirikei had spoken to the class many people started to speak as well. "Well class, since you're all done with your expectations, I'd like to take this opportunity to announce the students in charge of the clean-up duty today and tomorrow." Ms. Yuiko took her class record and looked at it. "Let's see… Hirata-chan for today… and…Mioko-chan for tomorrow. Do you girls understand?" she asked them.

"Hai!" Kairi answered. "Well… the bell's going to ring any time now, so please fix your things and you may leave. Kairi-chan, please do your duty." She told her and left the room, followed by the other students.

"Niisan, seems like I have stuff to do as well.. see you then!" Kairi said as she approached Kai. "Sure, that's fine. Just go straight home, okay?" he replied back. "ok! See ya then!" Kai took his bag and left, while she waved goodbye and took the erasers and went to open the windows.

After a few minutes, Kairi started to fix the chairs and tables. "Phew! I think that's all of it then… The classroom looks clean enough. I must get going then." She took her bag, closed the door and went off.


End file.
